


3 AM DABBLES

by funguts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Warning suicide, alcohol mention, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funguts/pseuds/funguts
Summary: yeehaw this is just a collection of rambles/dabbles that I’ve done mostly really late at night, sorry for the shitty grammar tbvh but anyways hope you enjoy :3





	1. Chapter 1

3 am and he’s out in the woods, yeah this was normal for him especially when he had missions to do but tonight was different. His feet dragging behind him as he male shis way deeper in the woods, father away from the house the better right ?  
Hell he didn’t even know if he could even do this, yeah he had this plan for a while now and couldn’t go through it at all, coming close a few times yeah but actually going through with it? No way! He was actually suprise that the voices were louder than the static that stayed in his mind actually, for once the voices finally gotten to him.  
He sighed heavily and goes to the biggest oak tree that he could find, sighed heavily as he leans against the trunk as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yeha he has so much shit going on with his life, a broken family, having to serve some monster? For what? He’ll Toby even ask himself that almost everyday, he’ll he didn’t have /friends/ a monster like him really shouldn’t. Throughout his life he knew that people only wanted him around to pick at or just pitty the male. Yeah that’s it, that’s why he only left one note, a simple goodbye on a price of paper on the blades of his two axes. Yeah it was with a marker and messy as hell but I mean no one will notice it? Right?  
he sighed and begins to tie the noose, hands shaking as he struggles to get the rope to actually act right. He sighs and finally gets it done, looking at the rope in his hands he pulls on it to make sure that it was tight enough. Was he having second thoughts? Yeah but of course he’s pushing them away since he didn’t want to /pussy/ out and actually go for it this time, he /had/ to do this, he /had/ to. With a very heavy sigh he tries to throw it over a branch of course the first few times he purposely missed, his heart slightly stopping when it actually went over the branch.  
He knew it would be difficult clinbing the tree but somehow managing to hoist himself up onto the branch where the rope was around. He’s shaking like a leaf now actually as he begins to sob harder, even having to put his face on his hand as he tries his best to steady himself. ‘You have to do this toby, you have to-‘ he mutters to himself between the broken sobs that he let out.  
Finally tying the rope tightly against the branch and making sure that it wouldn’t slip from the tree he slowly and shakly puts the noose around his throat. When looking up the sky was turning different shades of blues into soft yellows, morning time. The sunset was peaceful to watch actually, even calming the male down a lot despite tears still rolling down his cheeks. Taking a big breath he slowly pushes himself off the branch, gasping out loudly as he hung off the ground, his hands digging into his throat as he tries to looosen the rope only to go limp when the air ran out of his lungs. He knew he couldn’t die but maybe this time he would, maybe the spell would finally break and the male could die in peace right? I mean he lived a awful life and an awful /job/ all because he was stalked by some freak actually. He was finally at peace yeah not the best way to go out but honestly this wouldn’t make a mess, he was around the thing that he loved most: nature. The male was always outside, usually running the trails or just climbing multiple trees and swinging ffrom them. He was finally free..


	2. happy birthday mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dabble with bloody painter since there’s not a lot of stories with him !

See it’s not everyday that the painter would bring out the alcohol but usually he did on /special/ occasions actually. He takes one shot before putting the cup back down letting out a sigh as he lookes around the dark room. Tomorrow marked his moms birthday and honestly he wasn’t to excited about it, yeah they never had a good relationship especially with her and his father used to force him to dress like a girl, but I mean he does miss his family a lot still despite all of that. Taking another shot and cringing at the taste he puts his face into his hands as he lets out a more shakier sigh. Yeah it was only 8 pm and he knew this was going to be a very long night, but I mean it’s not like he’s going to be able to sleep due to his insomnia. Instead of taking shots he takes a swig from the bottle even reading what was in the back when he moved the bottle from his lips. Yeah his visions blurs here and there as the alcohol finally takes an effect on the male as he wobbly Leaves the table to fetch his sketchbook and a pen, now usually the male wasn’t big on using a pen for his work, but at this point he really could care less? Going back to the table he begins to write down some stuff, at first a letter to his mother before ripping the page and crumbling tha paper up. He knew he could bring himself to actually mail it off and calling her would probably lead to them bickering over the phone since his mom has a very quick temper. Mutter a ‘happy birthday, mom,’ he chugs the rest of the bottle before laying his head on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some liu stuff

liu sighs heavily as he sots up from a laying position, he simply rubs his face with both hands before placing them into his lap. His eyes just looked out into a small town, suprisenly it hasn’t changed after all of these years which suprise the male a lot actually. He simply frowns as he looks around trying to spot a certain building that should be near? So he thinks, it has been a while since he returned home. Standing up now he simply stretches out and grabs his jacket and a small notebook off of the grassy hill before going down the said hill. Of course at some parts it was a bit steep and the male had to be super careful or he’ll end up tumbling down the hill and probably hitting himself? Probably not. Once down the hill he looks around the area before spotting a small blue house, of cours whale of it was standing the rest was burned down and Fallon apart from the fire and the house just being really old. He sighs heavily and begins to walk towards the house kinda taking his time even as he could heart his heart beat in his ears. Opening the front door despite him probbaly being able  
to step into the house though the massive holes the fire left. He just stands by the front door and looks around, memeories floodin this mind as he tries to steady himself, yeah this was a lot harder than the male though it would be.   
It was funny honestly, they had a nice family, yeah his brother seemed off a lot and got in trouble a lot but hey ! It was still a good family? He sighed and walk into the kitchen, a room where him and Jeff would help their mom cook or them making a huge mess when they try to make something, that, that made the male chuckle as he slowly goes back to the living room and onto the stairs. He frowns and sighs heavily from this, the sense of dread filled him when he made it up the second story of the house he’ll he couldn’t even push himself to take the finals step onto the small hallway even. He felt,,, horrible maybe? He’ll he didn’t even know what to call this feeling as he goes to his own room first, it was simple honestly. A bed with a massive blood stain in it along on the pillows and the head board from when his brother attacked him. That made the male touch his face and subconsciously actually- shaking his head he goes to the next room. Jeff’s. His room was alright, small like lius but a bit bigger? Nothing much happened here only the flames leaving the walls chared and gross looking actually. The next room, the bathroom and golly the male really didn’t want to go in there yet the male did immedintly gaging when he seen the large blood stains on the floor and on the sink making with the broken mirror that still hung up. Glass still littered the floor actually making liu jump when he stepped on a price to look at the said mirror. Geez did time change him a lot, he was older now and more different looking then what he looked like at 14.  
the parents room was a mess, the bed comply soaked in blood along with the walls and headboard, of course this made the males stomach turn, it was surprising how much blood was shed that night. Geez. He sighed and closes the door, keeping his eyes closed as he could feel tears roll down his face. He even lets out a choked sob before using a free hand to cover up his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach as memories flooded his mind. Pressing his head against the door he sobs hard as his hand grips the knob hard untill his knuckles went white, soon the sadness turned to rage as he slams his fist into the door a couple of times actually. He had to leave, he really needed to actually, this was a bad idea but soon it was the anniversary of this horrible night actually and liu just wanted to see if anything at all changed? He’ll he’s really surprised that the house was still standing actually. Making his way down the stairs and out the door he soon returns to the gassy hill before going onto the same spot as before. Laying down and closing his eyes for a little bit.


End file.
